Just Who Did Defeat Cell?
by Osuka
Summary: Kirby Sinclair tries to answer a well asked question. Did Mr. Satan defeat Cell or was it Gohan or was it some else?


Here's the deal. I'm sitting on the couch at 7:00 this mourning, I've haven't slept since 3:30 p.m. yesterday and I start thinking about who really defeated Cell. Gohan did right? I started thinking more into it and this is what I came up with.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of pure fiction. I do not own any of the characters in this, and by no means am I expecting to or am I making any money off this. So please don't sue. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat at my desk shifting through files and documents. I needed a good story for today's paper. Chief could fire me if I didn't come up with a front pager. I continue looking through the files when a certain one catches my interest. It's about the Cell Games. I read over a few of the papers in the file and realize that this could be the front pager I was looking for. Did Mr. Satan really defeat Cell? Who where those other fighters at the Cell Games? And if Mr. Satan hadn't defeated Cell, just who did? The most commonly asked question, if I could figure most of them out I had my front page story. I grab the file and race out my small office, I needed to get to work.

Hercule Satan claims that he was the one who defeated Cell. The world being as guible as they are believed him. Of course those who really fought Cell knew Gohan really was the one who defeated him.

Then again if Goku hadn't sacrificed himself, everyone including Gohan would have died. Goku also was the one who put Gohan in the fight with Cell. So Goku was the one who defeated Cell.

But wait, what if Android 16 wasn't there to talk to Gohan and then to get his head smashed by Cell? Would Gohan not have gone Super Saiyin 2 if that event hadn't happened?

Of course the event could have never happened if Mr. Satan hadn't have thrown Android 16's head to where Gohan and Cell where fighting. Maybe he did defeat Cell in a way.

More info. If 17 and 18 hadn't awaken 16, he wouldn't have been there for Mr. Satan to throw his head. That means they could have really killed Cell. I know what you're thinking, if Dr. Gero hadn't created them then they couldn't wake 16. But since Dr. Gero was the one who created Cell, he doesn't count. 

No, there's more. If Mirai Trunks hadn't come from the future to warn Goku and the others, Dr. Gero and Android 19 would have killed them all. So let's give thanks to Mirai Trunks for really saving us all from Cell.

Hold on, hold on, hold on. Some new information has come into play. I've have discovered the person who really defeated Cell. And it is........

..........Mirai Bulma. It's true, just think about it. If Mirai Bulma had never built that time machine Mirai Trunks could have never warned Goku and the others about the Androids. Then they would have never trained and would have been killed by Dr.Gero and Android 19. There then wouldn't have been a need to awaken 17 and 18 who awoke 16. Then Mr. Satan would have never gotten the chance to throw 16's head. Meaning he wouldn't have talked to Gohan and then get his head stepped on. Gohan wouldn't go Super Saiyin 2, do the whole make him suffer thing to Cell, forcing Goku to sacrifice himself. This of course leading up to Gohan finally killing Cell and Mr. Satan taking credit for it. Time to create a holiday just for Mirai Bulma since she is the one who really defeated Cell. If anyone wants to say we should be thanking Mirai Bulma's parents for giving birth to her then you're wrong. Cause Bulma's birth just like everybody else's is always like a game of chance. You can never be sure if a baby will be born. 

I storm back into my small office and throw my evidence and the files on my desk. I couldn't believe that they where afraid to print my story because it might upset Mr. Satan. Especially if my story wasn't true, but I know that it's true. I will find a way to let the world know it. Kirby Sinclair swears it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well there you have it the person who really defeated Cell. If this resembles some else's story in any way it is by pure coincidence. R&R please and thank you. Good-bye.


End file.
